Prayus
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Quand on s'adonne à la luxure, le mieux, c'est de ne pas être aperçu. /yaoi
1. First

**Salutation ! **

**J'écris tout en écoutant le concert d'Eminem ! J'espère que ça va m'aider pour ce qui va suivre étant donné que depuis quelque temps, malgré l'inspiration insondable dont je fais l'objet, je n'arrive pas à écrire deux lignes potables (même pas acceptables non ! J'aimerais juste potables !)**

**_O**

**Voilà mes impressions en ce qui concernait l'avant-écriture ! Maintenant, passons à l'après !**

**Pour ceux qui on lu le dernier chapitre posté de Poker Of Love, je n'ai toujours pas dormi ! Ah ah ! J'entame ma 25ème heure de non sommeil ! Et j'ai écrit ça dans le laps de temps ! Ah ah !**

**Alors... Parlons de cette fiic qui mérite des explications ! ("Ça va être looong, je le sens venir ! -Tais-toi et écoute !")**

**J'avais déjà eu une première tentative d'écriture mais qui s'est résulté par un échec pitoyable ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne parviens plus à écrire malgré les plusieurs idées qui fulminent dans ma petite tête ! J'ai néanmoins gardé la première partie car c'est un peu la raison, l'œuf, le précurseur qui à donné naissance à mon idée !**

**Il sera donc la première partie de mon chapitre !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Il en était certain. Il n'avait pas besoin de la chaleur d'une chaire.

L'homme éprouve le besoin de l'autre pour assouvir un désir presque vital. Les complémentarités psychiques et caractérielles entrent évidemment dans les comptes. Mais la symbiose des corps est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

"J'en ai envie."

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Lorsque l'envie vient, on ne peut pas toujours l'assouvir. On doit attendre. Chercher. Trouver. Préparer. Demander. Amadouer. Et seulement enfin goûter. C'était long et avec beaucoup trop de facteurs instables. Il ne pouvait se permettre de telles tergiversations.

Il était connu pour ne pas attendre et ne pas faire attendre.

Mais il avait la solution.

Elle lui était venue suite au chaos causé sur une nation entière. La déchéance qu'il avait vue et dont il était le créateur lui avait fichu une sensation étrange au creux de l'abdomen.

Il était horrifié lorsque sa raison inexistante prenait le dessus.

Il avait une vilaine nausée quand les images de son œuvre lui parvenaient.

Quand soudain, cette douleur le raviva instantanément. Et arriva le moment où la douleur des autres ne lui suffit plus.

Il eut alors une image. Une vision très précise d'une physionomie qui saurait parfaitement épouser la sienne. Qui saurait user d'un savoir expert pour le combler pleinement et avec efficacité. Qui pourrait remplir le trou béant qui lui servait de cœur et lui faire oublier jusqu'à son existence, le noyant de plaisir.

La jouissance procurée au seuil de l'agonie.

fin

**Ooooook ! Ça a l'air déprimant tout ça ! Mais ce n'est heureusement pas le cas ! **

**Je l'ai gardé pour la simple et bonne raison que (oui, vous vous demandez sans doute alors je vous répond à l'avance) que je trouvais ça sympa ! Ma fiic ... Ou plutôt one-shot n'a pas de contexte véritable ou d'histoire. Je sais que ce n'est pas rare comme cas mais c'est un peu la première fois que je pond un truc du genre. **

**Du coup, je voulais glisser ça là !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter trois jours pour poster le one-shot ! Je vais mettre les deux en même temps !**

**Patientez quelques minutes le temps de faire les finitions et ce sera prêt !**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! A tout de suite !**

**N'hésitez quand même pas à reviewez heiin ! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explication du titre qui n'a aucun rapport avec mon one-shot ! Sauf si ce n'est ... Enfin, vous aurez compris !<strong>_

_**Prayus :**_

_Dieu de la luxure et de la cruauté._

_**Les croyants de Prayus :  
><strong>_

_Les drows: Ceux-ci croient que chaque pulsion mérite d'être réalisée, et que chaque envie doit être étanchée. Les suivants de Prayus ne servent qu'eux-mêmes, ou un petit groupe, et n'agissent qu'en fonction de leurs plaisirs personnels. De plus, les croyants de Prayus ont toujours eu une fascination morbide pour la souffrance d'autrui._

**_Je trouvais que ça collait parfaitement à mon One-Shot ! Voilà !_**


	2. Last

** Re ! **

**_Alors ! Ceci est un pure lemon ! Donc âmes sensibles, veuillez vous abstenir et appuyer sur la flèche retour ou la croix en haut à gauche ou la croix de l'onglet ou ..._**

**Ralalala ! Depuis le temps que ça me trottine dans la tête cette fiic ! Euuh... non, one-shot !**

**J'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir l'écrire étant donné que je ne parvenais pas à aligner deux phrases sans écrire n'impoooooooorteeeeeeee quoi !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture adorables pervers !**

O_O_O

Sasori venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait pris le soin de refermer derrière lui avant de s'avancer jusqu'au centre. De là, il observa le large lit aux draps soigneusement repliés et les deux rangés de masses volumineuses qui longeaient le mur du fond. Tout en jetant un dernier regard, il laissa retomber son épaisse cape où était imprimé l'emblème de l'Akatsuki. Un léger froissement suivi des quelques pas en avant. Il se tenait maintenant droit devant la première masse.

Sa main droite se redressa lentement. Il mouva ensuite habilement ses doigts d'où provenaient maintenant des fils de chakra. Le réceptacle grinça faiblement avant de quitter son emplacement d'origine. Il voleta curieusement à travers la pièce avant de rejoindre le lit.

Il glissa ensuite son corps souple dans les draps avant que son index et son annulaire ne soient pris de convalescence. La première masse se rua alors sur lui puis le bras matériel maintint les deux poignets au-dessus de la tête du rouge. Lentement, il les tirait de plus en plus haut, cambrant le corps pour exposé son postérieur. L'anneau de chair encore contracté venait d'être indécemment dévoilé. Bien qu'il était entouré d'êtres sans vie, l'embarras le prenait entièrement. Des rougeurs vives s'ancraient sur ses pommettes tandis que la honte née de la soumission l'excitait davantage.

Le sang bombait son sexe qui clamait une solitude douloureuse.

Un second pantin s'activait à le rejoindre sur le lit après une valse lente de l'annulaire et du majeur. Il se posta derrière lui avant de doucement pénétrer la matière froide entre les parois brûlante. Un cri court fut étouffé contre l'oreiller, ses orteils se crispant soudainement entre les draps. L'index du mannequin de bois était entièrement entré. Il exécuta ensuite des allées et venues pour détendre l'antre chaud.

La sensation désagréable calma rapidement les ardeurs de son sexe toujours gonflé. Après d'autres mouvements amples, un second doigt s'invita. Suivi rapidement du troisième. Un hurlement fut volé. La douleur à présent omniprésente le hanta durant les cinq minutes suivantes. Le temps qu'il s'habitue, un troisième cadavre dénué d'émotion le rejoignit.

Le haut de son corps jusque-là aplati contre le matelas fut alors soulevé et retourné quelque peu brutalement. Un grognement lui échappa alors que deux bras en bois agrippèrent ses jambes et les soulevèrent pour les placer sur son abdomen. Ses poignets toujours retenus au dessus de sa tête, son intimité était à présent entièrement à découvert.

Des mains vinrent bientôt titiller les boutons violacés. Tantôt les pinçant, tantôt les caressant. La matière froide appuya ensuite violemment sur le téton, avant d'exercer une pression presque douloureuse en allant de droite à gauche. Sasori se mit à gémir crescendo tout en tentant vainement de dégager ses bras de sa propre emprise.

Le second pantin alla jouer avec l'anneau de chaire. Il l'étira sur quelques centimètres avant de le relâcher brutalement, créant ainsi un bruit de claquement. Il réitéra l'action plusieurs fois pour détendre complètement les parois. Et une fois fait, un quatrième mannequin de bois y introduisit un godemiché électrique bleuté. La pénétration fut au-delà du douloureux, pour deux principales raisons. La première : aucun lubrifiant n'avait été utilisé ; seul son enduit naturel permettait de facilité le procédé. La deuxième : la taille phénoménale du sex-toy.

Une fois l'objet entièrement en lui, il surpassa l'effet de déchirement et se fit violence pour obliger le pantin à bouger. Le bras de bois qui reçut alors l'ordre entama des allées et venus à la cadence effarante. La souffrance était telle qu'il hurla à s'en briser la voix, au point de ne pas sentir la substance brûlante s'écouler sur ses cuisses pour finalement tacher de rouge les draps immaculé. Son sexe à peine dressé retombait pathétiquement sur son bas-ventre. Le premier cadavre atone y exerça enfin ses bons soins en y donnant quelques mouvements rapides et précis. Le membre vanné récupéra finalement un peu de vigueur en quelques minutes et s'érigea fièrement. Lorsque le sang commença à pulser activement, Sasori entama une nouvelle valse du majeur et de l'index. Le pantin fit craqueler étrangement son pouce qui se tordait à la diagonale. En quelque seconde, un fin bâtonnet de métal en sorti et l'extrémité du pouce se détacha. Il récupéra l'ustensile et agrippa fermement le sexe gonflé. Tout en tirant sur le gland pour tendre au maximum les peaux, il glissa le bâtonnet dans son urètre avec expertise.

Le corps de Sasori fut pris de tremblements violents, forçant les pantins autour à le maintenir de force sur le matelas. À ça s'ajouta l'allumage du godemiché qui vibra tout d'abord doucement en lui. L'effet était si léger qu'il ne le sentit tout d'abord pas, son attention étant entièrement captée par la douleur à son sexe.

Ensuite, avec lenteur et habileté, le sex-toy commença de premiers vas et viens sans pour autant que l'intensité des vibrations ne soient modifiées. Le sang précédemment versé facilitait les mouvements étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. C'est enfin que les sensations se faisaient plus agréable. Son postérieur se contractait autour de l'objet qui continuait de le pénétrer avec vivacité. Quand soudain, le majeur du rouge eut un étrange soubresaut. Le sexe factice en lui vibra de plus en plus fort, au point de faire trembler ses hanches. Un gémissement se perdit, suivi bien vite d'autres plus appuyés.

La douleur se mêlait au plaisir, augmentant la chaleur de sa physionomie à l'échelon le plus élevé. Un frisson parcouru son échine lorsque son bassin se mouva vers l'avant et qu'une ultime plainte vint briser les bruits indécents produits par son corps. Mais un détail l'empêcha d'atteindre l'orgasme, provoquant une frustration délicieusement insupportable. Le dénouement ne se présentant pas, ses parois bouillantes se contractèrent plus fort encore sur l'objet en lui, provoquant une seconde vague le conduisant à l'orgasme. Ce cycle vicieux se réitéra deux fois encore jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à arrêter ces spasmes.

Il retomba vanné sur le matelas, presque inconscient suite à la décharge de plaisir brute et inachevée. Son sexe pulsait avec ferveur, lui faisant ressentir une douleur cuisante mais incomparablement grisante. Ses tétons toujours durement sollicités, devenaient doucement hyper-sensible, du moins au point qu'il l'endure sur la totalité de sa poitrine. Des gémissements indécents englobaient la pièce, tellement que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Malheureusement, les bruits obscènes ne parvenaient pas à être retenus par les quatre murs de sa chambre. Bien qu'ils ne traversaient pas l'intégralité de la résidence temporaire de l'Akatsuki, quelques malchanceux qui étaient de sortie nocturne les entendirent. Tout d'abord indistinctement, mais bientôt ils comprendraient de quoi il s'agissait.

Tout d'abord, Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame qui revenaient d'une mission. Ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion de rentrer à l'intérieur que des bribes de sons attirèrent leurs attentions. Kisame suggérait qu'on égorgeait une femme lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez près. Mais quand ils atteignirent la porte coulissante extérieur, ce fut plus clair. Le poiscaille continua rapidement son chemin, avouant simplement qu'il n'était "pas intéressé par ce genre de pratique". Le détenteur du Sharingan resta alors seul, les cris se faisant de plus en plus audibles.

Ensuite, il y avait Deidara et Tobi qui retournait à leur logement après une soirée bien arrosée. Le blond expliquait ô combien son art était éternel et magnifique, que rien ne pouvait y être comparé et bla-bla-bla. Tobi l'écoutait en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le Uchiwa. D'un geste souple et rapide, il débarqua juste dans son dos et souffla doucement dans son coup en réprimant un rire. Itachi fit volte-face avec une telle brusquerie qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il tue un homme ou deux dans la seconde. Contre toute attente, ce dernier attrapa le masqué et glissa sa main en dessous pour lui intimer le silence. Deidara arriva par la suite et, étant le plus bourré et le plus curieux, tira la porte coulissante. Le cœur du Uchiwa ne fit qu'un bond alors qu'il devenait lentement cramoisi.

La scène qu'il ne faisait que jusque-là imaginer, se déroulait franchement devant lui, sans aucune entrave pour obstruer sa vue. Et nul besoin de décrire la réaction intérieure des deux autres.

Sasori continuait de mettre sa voix à l'épreuve. Il grognait, gémissait, jurait, haletait, criait. Son sexe gonflé à bloc semblait prêt à exploser incessamment sous peu. Ses hanches ne supportaient presque plus les mouvements tiraillant et usants dont elles étaient victimes. Il convulsait littéralement, son esprit ne sachant retrouver son réceptacle d'origine. Il était noyé... non, il était dans un état bien plus avancé encore. Il suffoquait de ce plaisir qui le submergeait, ne contrôlant ses marionnettes que par miracle.

D'ailleurs, il semblait à présent vouloir vainement ralentir le pantin qui semblait doté d'une volonté propre. Car, d'un coup brutal, le sex-toy fut retiré de ses chaires. Un hurlement aigu lui fut arraché alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux déjà bien humides. Ce n'était pas la douleur. Oh non. Mais le godemiché avait frotté tout du long contre sa prostate, accentué par le geste vif. À nouveau il se cambra tel un dément, seuls les mannequins de bois lui assuraient de ne pas tomber du lit. Son sexe pulsait visiblement, les veines de sang devenant dangereusement proéminentes. Il laissa une interminable plainte frustrée lui racler la gorge.

Deidara ne put que déglutir difficilement face à ce spectacle. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main comprimait déjà hardiment son membre réveillé. Et quoi qu'on en dise, le Uchiwa et le masqué était dans le même état. Ils n'étaient pas attirés par le rouge bien qu'ils reconnaissaient qu'il était doté d'une beauté dévastatrice. Mais ils ne pouvaient que réagir face à autant d'obscénité aussi sensuelle.

Sasori qui semblait contrôler ses marionnettes avec une partie de son cerveau qui lui échappait, s'entendait suppliquer en subissant un plaisir bien trop dense pour lui. Ses bras ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tirer sur leurs emprises, encore vainement. Ses orteils se contractaient au point que des crampes douloureuses lui paralysent les pieds à partir de la cheville, en y incluant le muscle du mollet. Ses boutons roses étaient toujours sauvagement sollicités, il les sentait d'ailleurs avoir gonflé et atteint leur limite de la sensibilité. Et les bons soins qu'on y pratiquait le rendaient littéralement dingue. Sa physionomie entière exhalait la luxure à l'échelon le plus haut. C'en était enivrant.

"...jouir...je veux...jouir..., supplia-t-il en larme."

Ses pupilles étaient teintées de ce ô si merveilleux voile de désir. Il avait franchi ses limites il y a bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il était en proie à perdre connaissance.

Dans un ultime sursaut, le mannequin sembla enfin daigner à le laisser jouir. Alors qu'il sentait ses esprits l'abandonner lâchement, le bâtonnet fut retiré sèchement. Un cri aigu qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre explosa dans la pièce. Le genre de gémissement électrisant qui peut vous faire venir un homme...

Même trois...

Et c'est ce qui arriva d'ailleurs.

fin

**Je dois avouer que dans ma petite tête vide, je voyais ce chapitre carrément SM avec des trucs bien trash, à la limite de la perversion à son plus haut degré. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai finalement pondu un truc... Et bien je sais pas ! Ça l'est mais je trouve que ça ne l'est pas assez ! Ou peut-être que non ? Ou bien si ?**

**Je compte sur vous pour me le dire !**

**En fait, je me demande si cette idée à déjà été prise... Parce que, quand j'y ai pensé, j'ai trouvé que c'était le truc le plus logique du monde ! Sasori est marionnettiste... Alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas avec ses marionnettes ?! Et mieux encore, dans le genre de contexte que j'installe ?! Évident non ?**

**Dites moi si ma version est bien aussi ! :)**

**Alors, Deidara, Tobi et Itachi n'étaient pas réellement prévu. Ou pas comme ça en tout cas ! Mais je dois avouer m'être fait un plaisir égoïste en les incluant et en finissant le one-shot de cette manière ! (je suis in-love d'Itachi, pas vous ?)**

**Bon et puis, Sasori est le beau gosse par excellence pour ma part ! Je le trouve canon, sexy, bandant etc**

**J'avoue ne pas l'avoir précisé mais ça me semblait logique... Sasori est dans son "propre" corps et non dans la marionnette hideuse mais néanmoins cool d'apparence ! (tiens tiens tiens... Je ne me souviens plus du nom de cette marionnette !)**

**Je pense avoir tout dit ! Du moins, tout ce que je voulais absolument aborder alors que j'écrivais !**

_**Soyez généreux et postez des reviews pour critiquer ou vénérer ma fiic ! Je suis très inquiète de ce que vous allez pouvoir en penser !**_

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui sont restées ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les corriger !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable continuation sur le site fanfiction .net ! Reviewez et SHAAOOOOOOOooooow !**

**P.S : Bon sang de bonsoir ! Je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais pouvoir mettre dans les champs "_titre_" et "_Résumé_" ! *grouaaaaaar***

J'espère que ça vous a plu...


End file.
